Gobi Desert
Pre re-enchantment:Mark Sinclair A cold dessert that receives frost and snow onto its dunes, it is a vast and arid region with interesting animals and environmental features like snow leopards and the singing dunes - Khonogoryn Els. It has also been the location of archaeological digs that have turned up dinosaur fossils and the first dinosaur fossilized eggs. The area has large ice field in the Yolyn Am canyon, and although it is referred to as a dessert is mainly a stone floor and is not particularly sandy in most places the fifth largest desert in the world for now, but is currently the fastest expanding. At a time Nomadic Mongol tribes would milk the ibex and hunt the gazelles that lived and moved through the dessert with them, but due to increasing difficulty the se nomad are moving more into the cities due to the increasing difficulty to survive in the harsh environment. The temperatures fluctuate daily as much as 35 degrees Celsius. Re-enchantment:Mark Sinclair The area mainly made of stones and sparse shrub vegetation, was still a desolate place the temperature fluctuations worsened the desert stopped expanding though it seems as though an invisible wall had begun to hold back the tide that was the Gobi desert from consuming as much of the world as it could, the newly resurrected supernatural beings, they had confined Gobi in the past and now that there power had returned they began doing so again. Gobi was a deity himself the desert named after a forgotten god, sealed in the ice fields of Yolyn am canyon yet to awake, but his power still wanted to destroy. The animals of the area infused with the additional power now flowing through the world hastened there evolution adapting quicker to the environment being able to remain apart from these animals the desert was clear until the first of “the gifted” arrived. A man who’s sudden reawakening of his power had caused great devastation to those he loved exiled from his village to a place where he would no longer hurt other a place devoid of other human life. There he remained to live out his days until there end. But this became common practice, not just for the removal of unstable gifted, but also for the gifted that people didn’t want around in general. The beginnings of the persecution of the gifted had arrived in full flow, people over the world feared them, they were welcomed in some places but the powers they would wield terrify others. Due to the forced removal and hatred, some of the gifted now travelled to Gobi willingly. A tribe had been built purely of the gifted without their newfound powers they would be unable to survive the new harsh desert and they learned to thrive away from those that spurned them, but carrying the pain they felt what would this pain grow into what will they now become; The Sanguinolent. Narrative Design Elements World-building/ City Design - Dulah-K'ot [1701807, Mark Sinclair] Mission Design/ Main Quest Story [1701807, Mark Sinclair]